Boss Lady
by romansrampaige
Summary: AJ makes a surprise return at Evolution and learns that some things really don't change, no matter how much time passes. / Two-shot. Appearances by other women, but AJ/Paige is the main focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo I've been pretty uninspired these last few months. But I was thinking about how much I'd love for AJ to make an appearance at Evolution (I know - not at all likely but I can dream) and this lil idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I decided to write it and get it out of my system. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Update to this note: I just got a review on Not Quite Home (I see you, ambs, amazing that you're still reading my shit) requesting basically this exact thing I was already writing, so that's a nice thing and kicked my ass into gear to finish this before the PPV. Thank you.**

* * *

"Well, well...if it isn't my favourite English muffin. Or should I call you Boss Lady now?"

The cheers from the sold-out crowd were thunderous even from the backstage area, and it filled the returning woman with an overwhelming sense of confidence. After all, it had been over 3 years since she'd had anything to do with WWE, and her departure had been so abrupt that she wasn't sure of getting a warm reception from the fans. But the offer to be a part of an event as historic as the first all-womens PPV had been too tempting to ignore and if the amount of noise out in the arena was any indication, she'd sure as hell made the right call.

A smile worked its way onto the face of the Smackdown General Manager as she turned away from the monitor she'd been watching and faced her former 'frenemy'. "I think I like Boss Lady better, has a nicer ring to it."

AJ laughed and took a step closer. "You always did like to follow in my footsteps."

"Follow? Nah, baby girl, I do it all so much better." Paige replied, a smug smirk appearing to drive the point home. Despite how long it had been since the pair shared a screen, the undeniable spark they'd always had was already as present as ever "What brings you here tonight? Looking to join my roster?"

"Why'd you ask? Do you miss me that badly?" AJ retorted, mirroring the smirk that was still lighting up the younger woman's face.

"Miss _you_? No. But I could use your talent."

"Too bad I'm just here to enjoy the show then."

"I'm sure I could persuade you."

AJ chuckled. "Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

And with that and a small wink, she turned around and skipped out of frame, where she stayed until given the signal that they were off air. Short and sweet it may have been, but the segment they'd just finished was sure to create a massive buzz and be a big talking point looking towards the future. On top of that it was something that, unbeknownst to AJ, fans had been speculating on and asking for ever since Evolution's announcement. Wins all around.

Paige waited a moment until the camera staff left the area, giving them a quick thanks on their way out, then approached her companion with a questioning look. "Was that just an empty tease or are you actually making a comeback?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." AJ answered playfully, meeting the other womans eyes for a second. "Feels good to be here though."

"Feels good to have you here, too." The Brit grinned and opened her arms for a hug, which was quickly accepted. "There's plans for drinks later to celebrate all the lady power going on tonight. Maybe I'll see you there and persuade you to tell me what's going on." She added once they'd pulled apart.

"I'll come if you're there."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"You look good, by the way. I love the whole Boss Lady vibe." AJ knew she was now probably teetering on the edge of doing a bit of what could only be described as shameless flirting, pretty much right off the bat too, but she couldn't help herself. She never could. It was like there was some unseen force between them and during their time on the road together, resisting it had proven to be an impossible task. So why even bother trying?

A small flush tinted Paige's cheeks and her mouth twitched into a smirk as she met the smaller womans eyes again, noticing the mischievous glint she knew all too well in them. "Direct as always. But thank you. You look good too...might even say really good."

AJ simply smirked back, about to answer when she heard her name called from down the hallway, causing her to whirl round. "ONE SEC!" She called back before returning to her conversation with a dramatic sigh. "We can pick up this little chat later. Duty calls."

Paige nodded, amusement evident on her face. "Sure, baby girl. I know I'll see you later."

"You will." AJ confirmed, allowing herself to look Paige up and down again before shooting another wink and turning to leave.

"Just so you know..." Paige started, stopping the other woman in her tracks. "The Boss Lady might not have missed you, but I sure did."

And with that and the lingering promise of another encounter later on, the Brit walked off herself, leaving the other woman needing a moment to collect herself before she rushed off to find whoever had been looking for her.

Suddenly, the end of the PPV couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"WELCOME BAAAAAACK!"

The sound of cheering and glasses clinking together followed the toast made by the majority of the womens locker room towards AJ. Thanks to Nikki and Brie's advanced planning, they had a fancy but comfortable cocktail lounge to themselves for the night and a few bartenders and waiters at their service. You could always trust the Bellas to get things done when celebrating was in order.

"Wait, you're actually back?!" Naomi asked from the other side of the circle they were huddled in, causing a hush to fall among the crowd.

AJ laughed, slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention. "I guess I better just let the cat out the bag - yes, I'm coming back full time."

Another cheer erupted and more glasses were heard clinking as the already happy ladies celebrated what could be classed as the cherry on top of a perfect night for them: sold out show, reactions for every single match, a new RAW Women's Champion in the form of Nikki Bella and now the return of one of the most loved and influential superstars they'd ever had. It really was their time.

While taking in everyone's reactions with a soft and genuine smile on her face and watching as they split off into different activities and directions, AJ noticed Paige looking right at her and felt her stomach do a small flip. Some part of her was already hoping to be sent to SmackDown just to be able to spend time on the road again, though she was aware that things might not be the same. She was about to wave her over but The Bellas beat her to it, dragging the younger woman off and over to where Nia and Nattie were settling on a comfy-looking red leather sofa in front of a little glass table, which was filled with flutes of champagne.

AJ chuckled to herself as she saw the 5 women neck a flute each before bursting into laughter, and took a seat at the bar with a drink of her own. She was always one to stay out of the thick of things and simply observe, but it didn't take her long to realize that that wouldn't be much of an option tonight as she was greeted and congratulated left and right, whether it be women she'd worked with before or women she didn't know yet, both from the main roster and NXT.

After a while of sitting and watching things unfold, a familiar voice came from behind her. "You mind if I join you?"

"Kaitlyn!" With a huge smile, AJ spun around in her chair and flung her arms around her friend's neck. "I wasn't sure if you'd be here!"

"Couldn't miss out on a time like tonight." Kaitlyn replied, equally as happy as she returned the hug before sitting up on the stool next to AJ. "What's this I hear about you making a comeback?" She asked while accepting a Long Island Iced Tea from the bartender in front of them.

"That's pretty much all there is to it." AJ shrugged, casual but clearly more than pleased. "I was made an offer and being here tonight has just made me realize that I do need to come home. So I'm glad I accepted."

Kaitlyn nodded and took a slurp of her drink. "I'm kind of in the same boat. The Mae Young Classic lit a fire in me again, hopefully it all comes together and I join you soon."

"Chickbusters reunion?" The New Jersey native grinned with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"You know I'm always down for it."

The two sat and caught up over a couple of cocktails and a shared plate of squid rings until Kaitlyn excused herself to go talk to a few NXT ladies, leaving AJ to once again set her sights on a certain woman. Said target was now on the other side of the room and involved in a recreation of her dance battle on Total Divas, stood trash-talking Nikki, Brie and Nattie while they tried to pull off their routine and only pausing to swig her beer or cackle at whatever Nia or Lana said next to her.

The scene caused her such fondness that she became somewhat lost in it, floods of memories of her time on the roster coming back to her at the sight of Paige and The Bellas messing around together. Some things truly never changed. She observed for a few moments longer before finishing her drink, getting to her feet (a little shakily...maybe she'd drunk more than she thought?) and heading towards the bathroom to freshen up.

It was on the way out that she was grabbed and whisked into a darker, less populated corner of the lounge. Initially she was confused, but that vanished as soon as it had hit once she realized who was with her, and all feeling was replaced by sudden excitement.

"You've been awful quiet tonight." Paige teased, resting a hand on the wall above AJ and leaning there, half trapping the smaller woman.

"Was just letting you have your fun and win your little dance-off." AJ replied innocently, trying to ignore how her heart rate had increased due to her current position. "I'm easy enough to find if you want me."

"You're right about that." Paige's tongue darted out to wet her lips and she moved in a little closer, now leaning on her forearm instead of her hand. Her voice was lower when she continued speaking. "It's a shame you let your secret out so early, I never even got chance to persuade you to tell me."

AJ hummed thoughtfully and reached out a little to trail a finger up the other womans bare stomach, causing her to shiver slightly at the light touch. "You could pretend I didn't say anything."

"That could be fun..." The Brit murmured, egged on by her partially intoxicated state and the feeling of being back in this situation after so long.

Their gazes met and a split second later, AJ was crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss, their lips parting almost immediately to deepen it while Paige's free hand found a place on her companions hip.

They only broke apart once absolutely necessary, lips faintly swollen and chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to get their breath back, looking at each other with a desire that was almost electric. It was Paige who spoke first:

"You wanna get out of here?"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be up ASAP and yes, it'll probably be mostly all about the smut. Thanks for reading, any feedback is greatly** **appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took way longer than excepted ugh but without further ado, here's the second part of this lil fic.**

* * *

After several failed attempts at getting the key card into the slot, they stumbled into AJ's hotel room, giggling at the lack of coordination they'd just been a part of. In fact, they'd been giggling most of the short trip back following their completely unsubtle and not-at-all-smooth exit from the party, a moment which had amused them greatly.

 _"So errr we're gonna go get an early night." Paige had told Nikki, who was sat up at the bar with Brie and Nattie sharing some nachos._

 _Nikki had taken one look at the slightly dishevelled pair and instantly smirked. "Oh really? You're not usually tired yet."_

 _"Feeling okay?" Brie had added, her expression the exact same as her twins._

 _"We're fine, just...been a long day." Paige had lied. "A lot of excitement."_

 _"Yeah, I'll bet." Was Nattie's muttered response, a double entendre which set the Bellas off snickering._

 _"Don't know what you mean." Paige replied. She knew she was beyond bad at lying and not much better at acting innocent, and the fact that she was fighting back laughter herself didn't help, but she stuck with it anyway._

 _Nikki scoffed. "Your very noticeable, bright red lipstick is all over AJ's mouth. And you forget that the 3 of us spent ages on the road with you both. Usually sharing a wall."_

 _"Nice try though." Brie grinned as AJ not-so-subtly tried wiping the evidence off her lips with her thumb._

 _"Ugh." Paige rolled her eyes impatiently. "Fine, we're going to fuck. See you tomorrow."_

 _And with that she'd grabbed AJ's hand and headed off towards the door, leaving the trio at the bar laughing and wondering who would be the unfortunate woman in the room next door to them that night._

"I still can't believe you left like that." AJ laughed as she clumsily pulled her boots off, leaving them by the door.

Paige shrugged, kicking her own shoes off and then dumping her leather jacket on top of them while AJ slipped her coat off. "Got us out of there quicker, you complaining?"

"Not at all." AJ grinned and took the couple of steps over to the taller woman, who suddenly spun and trapped AJ against the door, returning them to almost the same position they'd been in only 15 minutes earlier.

"Didn't think so." Paige murmured, smirking as she registered AJ's breathing pick up before she leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow, wet kiss that quickly turned heated as their earlier arousal made itself known once again. Tongues battled and hands wandered until AJ pushed off the door and began walking Paige backwards to the double bed, only breaking apart to hastily rid themselves of their shirts before crashing down on it, half on and half off.

A bit breathless and fueled by lust, AJ sloppily kissed her way down Paige's neck and chest until she reached her tattoo, nipping at it and tracing the delicate lines there with her tongue while braced on her elbows at either side of Paige's body.

Paige hummed, bordering on a moan, and trailed her hands up AJ's back to her bra clasp, which she fumbled undone before pushing on the floor with one foot and flipping them over. AJ grunted in surprise but had no time to complain as Paige slid down to bring their faces level again and gave her a quick, bruising kiss, biting her bottom lip and giving it a gentle tug between her teeth while her hands busied themselves with the button on AJ's jeans. The sound of a zipper being pulled down came seconds after and AJ hardly had chance to form a coherent thought before Paige was on her feet and ridding her of her jeans and panties, tugging both off with little grace but with an urgency that had AJ almost squirming in anticipation.

With her mission now accomplished, Paige quickly dropped to her knees on the floor and pulled AJ slightly closer to the edge of the bed, hooking her upper arms under the shorter woman's thighs and leaning forward, spreading AJ's legs to then lick a broad stripe over her wet pussy.

AJ moaned loudly as soon as contact was made, gripping the bed sheets when she felt Paige begin to circle her clit with her tongue. "God...fuck me." She murmured, letting out another moan and bucking her hips up as Paige switched her circling to rapid flicking. Her mind was hazy with alcohol and she was more turned on than she'd been in a long time, unable to focus on anything other than the talented tongue and hot, wet mouth at work between her legs.

Paige, in no mood to take things slow and with only one goal in mind, lightly scratched her nails up AJ's sides and slid her hands round to cup both her breasts, giving a rough squeeze as her mouth latched on to the small bundle of nerves under her tongue then sucking hard enough to make AJ cry out.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..." AJ half panted, half groaned, back arched into Paige's touch as the younger woman rolled her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. A sheen of sweat was beginning to break out over her body and as much as she wanted it to last, there was a tightening in the pit of her stomach that told her the end was fast approaching. Under other circumstances, she might almost have been embarrassed at how fast it was happening. But there was no room for that now. And honestly, who could blame her?

With a low groan of her own, Paige released AJ's clit with a soft 'pop' and started pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses over her lower lips, keeping her on the edge while her left hand scratched back down AJ's side, this time hard enough to leave a light red trail, on its way down to slipping two fingers into her slick entrance.

"OHH...don't stop..." AJ moaned brokenly as her body started to tense, hips held still by Paige's free arm as she set a quick pace and started flicking her tongue over that sweet spot again. "I'm close...I'm..."

Paige didn't cease, ignoring the start of an ache in her knees and the ever-growing throb between her own legs in favour of curling her fingers up and giving a long, languid lick over AJ's clit, sending the New Jersey native tumbling over the edge with a _very_ loud groan. It was followed by a series of incoherent whimpers as Paige helped her ride out her orgasm, replacing her fingers with her tongue and gently tasting her until her body went limp and she shuddered with overstimulation.

"You good?" Paige asked, standing back up and smiling mischievously down at her. She tried not to feel smug but couldn't help it, the fact that she still knew how to push the other woman's buttons after so long had her feeling more than pleased with herself. And also, really _really_ fucking horny.

"Good's a bit of an understatement." AJ replied, still a bit out of breath as she started to drag herself backwards up the bed. "Get naked and c'mere."

Too turned on to care about being bossed around, Paige obliged. The cool air hitting her arousal caused her to shiver as she made her way onto the bed and on top of AJ, whose hands immediately found and squeezed her now bare behind as they met in another heated kiss.

"Go up." Murmured AJ when they broke apart.

"Up?" The Brit questioned, confusion fading and turning in to compliance when she felt the hands on her ass gently pull her forward. "Oh."

AJ let out a small chuckle before getting distracted by the incredibly hot view of Paige moving to straddle her face, biting her lip as she watched the black-haired woman kneel at either side of her head and lower herself until her center was mere centimeters from AJ's mouth. It was almost too much to handle and she wasted no time hooking her arms around those strong thighs and guiding Paige the rest of the way down to her waiting tongue, flattening it against her.

"Mmm fuck yes..." Paige moaned softly, forearm bracing her on the wall and other hand gripping the headboard as she rocked her hips.

AJ was more than happy to just let the other woman ride her tongue, varying pressure with her mouth and maintaining grip around her thighs to keep her steady as the pace of her hips picked up, signalling her building release. She knew it wouldn't take much, past experiences had taught her that few things got Paige going like getting her off (which was one of the biggest win-win situations _ever_ ) and being in control.

Louder moans began to leave the Brit and her grinding became more and more erratic the closer she got to coming. Knowing it was now time to take matters into her own hands, AJ sucked Paige's clit between her lips and started to ever-so-gently graze it with her teeth. It was all that was needed.

Seconds later, Paige fell apart with a cry and slumped forward against the wall, forehead resting on it while a mixture of swearing and AJ's name tumbled from her lips. She stayed there a moment and let the aftershocks subside, vaguely aware of the feeling of her thighs being caressed as she came down. The gesture brought a dopey smile to her face. "'m gonna move." She warned, her voice throaty and a touch deeper than usual.

AJ released her grip and waited til the younger woman had flopped down beside her to speak. "You good?" She asked, playful but soft.

"More than good." Paige answered, grinning at the echoing of earlier.

"Wanna stay here tonight?"

"As long as you don't mind."

"I don't." AJ assured, turning over to look at her and realizing how dark the room actually was now that the street lamp outside had gone out. "I'd like the company."

A relieved little laugh came in response. "Good, because I _really_ don't want to move."

"Just don't steal all the covers, I'm getting kinda chilly." AJ teased as she started to maneuver herself under them, smiling to herself when Paige followed suit.

"I suppose I can allow cuddling if I do commit that crime." The Brit teased back, settling down and making herself comfortable.

After a content hum in reply from AJ, silence took over the room and both women felt their days finally catch up to them (as well as the amount of drinks they'd had) and fling them into drowsiness. In the comfort of the bed and each others company, their breathing began to slow and their eyes closed of their own accord. Sleep was almost upon Paige when the silence was broken by a whispered observation from the other side of the bed:

"We always seem to end up back here."

Paige wasn't sure if she was supposed to have heard or not, but an answer came out in the same, hushed tone before she could put any thought into it.

"I don't think it's a bad thing."

* * *

 **Question: soooo I got a review (thanks 'hotkillerz'!) suggesting I make this a whole thing about AJ on SD and her and Paige trying and failing to keep what's going on between them a secret (obviously not from everyone since this chap had the Bellas/Nattie being well aware lmao). I've not thought out any details or planned anything yet but I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in that? I really want to do another long story and PaiJ is my shit, but I just can't settle on anything so any feedback is more than welcome. Thank you all!**


End file.
